Nothing Good Happens in High School
Nothing Good Happens in High School is the season premier of the first season of Mystery High. Script INSIDE BRIE'S ROOM The alarm sounds. Brie, facing down, reaches her hand to turn it off. Another hand set up the alarm again and it sounds. Brie reaches the clock and touched the hand. She slowly tilted her head to look at the one that set the alarm. It's her mom. Brie: (sleepy) Not fair mom. It's my birthday. Helen: Yes, and also your first day of school Brie: It's first day of school, no one will care if I come or not. Helen: Brie. It's important that you go. You're in high school now. Brie: Same thing as middle school. Helen: Come on! Wake up! I made you break fast, your favorite. Helen walks out of Brie's room. Helen: Oh. Today's special. Never forget that. Brie: Hmmmm... OPENING CREDITS INSIDE SCHOOL'S GYM The school's bells ring. Students are taking seat as the Principal, Mr. Livingston prepares to talk. Mr. Livingston: (coldly) Welcome, students, to this new school year. Freshmen, welcome to High School, I can assure it will be an unforgettable moment (chuckles). For those one who don't know me, I'm your principal, Quinton Livingston. I don't like to say this many times, so listen up, you trouble-makers that are always send to the principal's office: You wouldn't like to visit my office, so be good, or else, you will suffer a fatal end. Complete silence Mr. Livingston: Okay, moving on, I'd like you to welcome our new school librarian since Mr. Holster has gone missing since last year. Mr. Livingston gestures at a lady around her mid 30's Mr. Livingston: Please welcome Ms. Claudia Greenwalt. She will be at your service at the library whenever you need. Applause Mr. Livingston: That's all for today. Have a nice year. Everyone stand up and leave the gym. Brie stood up, but her backpack fell and her stuffs spill out. Brie: (frustrated) Great! Brie kneels down to pick her things up. Someone kneels down too, helping her gathering her belongings. It's a guy in the school's letterman jacket. Brie: (nervously pulling a lock of hair behind her ear) Thanks. Although you can keep walking to wherever you were going. Randy: I was walking to you, so I guess I'm already where I wanted to be (smiles) Brie: Great. (faint smile) Thanks. Randy: So you're new here? Brie: All freshmen are. Randy: You're freshman? Gosh! I thought that you were, I don't know, sophomore? Brie: (offended) Any wrong with me being not older than you thought? Randy: No. It's just...nothing. See you around (walks away) Brie rolls her eyes, sign and also walk away. IN PHYSICS CLASSROOM Mr. Braun: Welcome to High School, students. High school will be a totally new experience, I'm sure you will enjoy it. I did, and a lot. How? You will be knowing it over the course of the year. (chuckles) I am Christopher Braun, and I will be your Literature teacher as long as you are in 9th grade. (grins) Okay. It's first day of school, and I just want to make things memorable, so let's start with introducing ourselves, let's start with (pointing randomly) you. Mr. Braun's finger ended pointing at Brie. Brie: (pointing at herself) Me? Mr. Braun: Yes, you. Talk us about yourself, like, your name, your hobbies, what you enjoy. Come on. Don't be shy. Brie: (stands up) My name is Gabrielle Summers, but everyone calls me Brie. As in hobbies, I enjoy dancing, doing acrobatics... Mr. Braun: That's great. I'm already seeing you in the Cheerleading Squad. Are you planning on joining them because I think they are in a bit of lack of people. Brie: (smiles) I'll look up to it. Mr. Braun: Oh, I love your school spirit. Go Wolves! (raises one fist) Brie: Yeah (smirks awkwardly and sits down) Mr. Braun: Okay, okay. The next one. Let's see (points randomly, it ends pointing at a boy sitting by the left corner) Oliver: (stands up) Hi everyone. (waves) I'm Oliver Harrison. And I think that's pretty much sums all up. (sits down) Mr. Braun: Wow! Not so easy, Mr. Harrison. You'll see that after four years with these people you will feel like family, and you don't have to be afraid with your family. So go on, and talk more about you. What do you like, your favorite sport... Oliver: (stands up again) Ah...I don't know. My life is mostly boring. I enjoy spending time with computers. That's all. Mr. Braun: Okay (nods) Acceptable. TIME LAPSE The bell rings. The students stand up and walk out of the classroom. Brie walk through the door and encounters with the same guy of letterman jacket. Brie ignores him and continues walking. He quickly catches up with her. Randy: Hey. Wait up! Brie: What are you planning? To humiliate the poor freshman that isn't old enough? Randy: No. I just wanna say sorry for my attitude at the gym. They stop. Brie: Yeah, right. So that you can invite me to your senior party and humiliate me. Randy: I'm not planning on humiliate anyone, and yes, I may want to invite you to... Brie: You think I'm stupid enough to fall for guys like you? The typical jock that pairs with innocent and dumb girls so that they can do homework for him? Randy: Look. I'm just here to say that I'm sorry for my attitude at the gym. I didn't mean to offend you, and hey! Age is just a number! Brie: Which seemingly for you isn't... Randy: What I mean is... Cassidy: Oh, Randy! A blonde girl in cheerleader outfit comes jumping to Randy. She embraces his arm and kiss his cheek. Cassidy: I hope you're not busy 'cause I got so much to tell you! Randy: (to Cassidy) No, not busy. Come on Randy puts his arm around Cassidy. Randy: See you around (quickly smirks at Brie) Randy and Cassidy walks away. IN THE LIBRARY The librarian, Claudia Greenwalt is sorting a pile of books as she hums happily. She walks to one bookshelf with some books in her hands. Brie pushes the door and walks in the library. Brie: Hi. Claudia: (startles and drops the books) Oh, hi! Welcome to the school's library! You're my very first visitor of the year! (bends down to pick the books up) Brie: Sorry if I startled you. Claudia: Nah. It's okay. Can I help? Brie: I was looking for Great Expectations by Charles Dickens. It's for this term's Literature. Claudia: Yes! I know right where it is! (Looks at the bookshelves then looks back at Brie) You know what? Actually, I don't. I'll just probably be looking for it right now. Just one second, sweetie! Brie: It's okay. Take your time. I can be back after last period. There's no rush. Claudia: (smiles) Aw! You're so sweet. I wish all students that visit libraries are like you! Brie: I doubt that there's a lot of those these days, you know, with their smartphones and all. Claudia: I like you already! But seriously. You're really the kind that does not stick to technology 24/7? Brie: Trust me, you've never been in my house. It's like Middle Age there. Claudia: (pulls a chair out of sits down) And I thought that my parents were the weirdest. Brie: Really? Do your parents collect all kind of junks that they find after they return from job? Claudia: Yes. Sort of, actually. My parents have an obsession with metallic things. The rustier, the better. Also, what do your parents do? Brie: They're private investigators. (pulls out a chair next to Claudia and sits) They aren't fan of cubicles, so they build their own business, to be their own bosses. Claudia: Yep. We're the same. (smirks) Mine are owners of an antique store. That's why they love old things. Guess I got a bit of them too. I'm a fan of all kinds of antique books. That's why I work at libraries...as a librarian. The library's door is again opened. It's the same boy from Mr. Braun's class. Oliver: (waves) Hi! Ms. Greenwalt, right? Claudia: Yeah, it's me. How can I help you, young man? Oliver: Not much, to be honest. I'll just be using the computers, if you don't mind. Claudia: No. Here. Let me help (stands up and turns one of the computers on) There you go. Oliver: Thanks (sits down in front of the computer. As he waits the computer to get ready, he looks at Brie) Hey, you look like I've seen you before. Brie: I'm the first girl that introduced herself in Mr. Braun's class. You were the second. Oliver: Oh, right! (nods) Trivia * Taken that the series take place in Virginia, schools usually start the after Labor Day. In 2014, Labor Day fell in September 1st. This makes the episode taking place in September 2nd, which is also Brie's birthday.